The Arranged Marriage of Draco Malfoy
by MelodiaRose
Summary: Magdelena is a Slytherin student at Hogwarts. Her family are descendants of Morgana, legendary dark witch and are strong supporters of pureblood supremacy. When Elena discovers her family have arranged a joining of clans between the Malfoys and Le Fays, she knows that she will have to marry arrogant and handsome, Draco Malfoy. But will all go to their parent's meticulous planning?
1. Magdelena Le Fay

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"Magdelena Le Fay!"

_Act like a lady, Elena. Stand tall, shoulders back, chin up. You are a Le Fay woman, descendant of Morgan Le Fay._

Elena recited her mother's words in her head as she strode with purpose to the podium in which sat a short three legged stool. Behind it stood the wise, wrinkled face of Professor McGonagall, whom held the famous ancient sorting hat in her long pale hands.

Elena took a seat, clasping her fair childlike hands in her lap. She looked out onto the Great Hall, spying a few recognisable faces in Slytherin from famous pure blood families that her clan associated with. The dusty old hat was placed upon her head.

"O! A relative of the infamous Morgan Le Fay…" The Hat trailed off, looking deeper into Elena than she would ever see herself, "Such a fair mind with much potential." The hat was deliberating quietly, mumbling nonsense that only Elena herself could hear.

"It will have to be Slytherin for you!" Proclaimed the Hat; shifting on the dark haired head as he spoke. Elena stopped herself from releasing the breath that she had held in anticipation and worry. She would hate to disappoint her family by being put into a different house. She stood from the stool, head held high as she walked to her new family table of Slytherin. She was welcomed with a round of applause as was customary for new house mates.

Elena smiled politely before sitting down next to another first year girl.

"Pansy Parkinson," She grinned, her short hair gleaming in the warm candlelight that surrounded the Great Hall. The brown eyed girl held out a small hand in greeting.

"Magdelena Le Fay." She returned the smile but with less enthusiasm and shook the bigger girl's hand.

"The Sorting Hat said you're related to Morgana - the dark witch of legends. That's so cool." Pansy gaped while watching Elena curiously.

"I suppose you could say that," Elena smiled wider, rosy cheeks more pronounced in the action. To anyone else, Elena seemed to be a normal magical child. But she held her heritage close and that in itself along with her great-great-great grandmother's infamy was the reason she would be treated differently and with respect.

The child turned back to watch the rest of the sorting. Her long, dark brown curls bouncing as she turned.

"Draco Malfoy." Called McGonagall and out from the shrinking crowd of those yet to be sorted came a white blonde boy. One that Elena immediately recognised from her families gatherings of pure blood families but she did not know him, she saw his father Lucius in him. She remembered the smug, handsome sneer of his father as he spoke to hers as she peered from the top of the staircase to the chatter of proud witches and wizards.

It took not even a second after the hat was placed on the young wizards head before the hat cried, "Slytherin!" and the boy stood with an arrogant smirk that made the young Malfoy look even more like his vain father.

Draco strode with pride to his cheering house mates. Elena applauded though with less vigour as was expected of an upstanding young witch of her calibre. Draco caught her green eyes with his grey as he moved to sit opposite her. She looked away feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

As the Slytherin table quietened down once again, Elena turned back to continue to watch the sorting. She watched as a dark haired boy sat upon the stool, and whispering began about the hall.

_Harry Potter._

_He survived the killing curse. _

_He who shall not be named._

Elena's eyes widened. The famous Harry Potter, who disappeared after his parent's murder, was a student at Hogwarts_. The boy who lived_. It was all fascinating to Elena, whom was enlightened on the Dark Lord from a very, very young age. She was educated about pure blood supremacy. Though she bought in to none of it, she would always aim to live up to expectations of herself and her bloodline to be an extraordinary witch and to go above and beyond the normal progression of a first year.

The Sorting Hat placed the young orphaned wizard into Gryffindor where the jeers and shouts of welcome seemed to drown out all other houses. The bespectacled boy sat and quickly made friends with the first years already seated at the long tables.

It wasn't long until all the first years had been sorted and after a few words from our Headmaster, Dumbledore, the Great Hall was suddenly full of plates and plates of food. It smelt delicious, and after such a nerve wracking experience Elena felt her stomach rumble. Luckily her growling stomach wasn't heard by her peers.

"Magdelena," She looked up from her plate of roast chicken with all the trimmings to lock eyes with a stormy eyed Draco Malfoy. "I'm shocked we haven't met before, as our parents are so well acquainted." His words were genuine, his voice holding the tone of youth yet with a pretentious edge that came hand in hand with the Malfoy family.

"As am I – Although our families don't like to get us involved in their affairs, at least not until we are of age." Elena said pushing her food onto her fork with her knife and taking a small bite from the utensil. Draco knew all too well what she meant. Of how they were part of the family but would not be fully included in the family business until they were of an age where they would know of dark magic and be able to wield it. Until then, they would be expected to keep up their family names and command the respect of their peers.

Draco nodded, before taking a drink from his goblet of pumpkin juice. "Well, I hope that we become good friends" He looked up from his drink to catch Elena watching him "- as to maintain the alliance of our families." The icy blonde added.

"Of course, Draco," Elena smiled, "And if we are to be friends, then please call me Elena."


	2. Missing Ingredient

Three Years Later.

The dingy potions class was alive with the stink from massive cauldrons of the students. Professor Snape with his indifferent expression and outward disgust of some of his students patrolled the classroom.

"After your measure of doxy eggs and twelve counter-clockwise stirs your potion should be pink in colour. If it is not – Mr Longbottom, ten points from Gryffindor – then you shall have to start once again from the beginning." The potions masters droning tone was one that unsettled most students, but Elena who was mixing her concoction of Girding Potion perfectly she found it almost relaxing and her teacher's sudden moods and deduction of house points amusing.

"Miss Le Fay, you haven't added enough dragonfly thoraxes,"

Elena looked up from her bubbling brew to the face of Snape, who was watching her with curious eyes.

"I've followed your instructions to the tiniest detail, Professor Snape; I doubt I haven't added enough of an ingredient." She said, putting down her wand and stepping away from the stench of the potion.

"Miss Le Fay, the fact that you question my obvious knowledge in the subject does not become you. You have not added enough dragonfly thoraxes, and I know this because your hair has turned white."

"Excuse me?" The whole potions class turned to stare at Elena, who picked up a once chocolate coloured curl that had turned a shade of snowy silver. _How curious._

"I'm afraid that the outcome of your mistake is irreversible."

"This is permanent, Professor Snape?" The potions master did not reply but turned away.

"I shall not deduct any points as that in itself if punishment enough." Elena wondered what her mother would say, would she tell her it was an embarrassment to the family name. She fingered a shimmering white curl. Somehow she quite liked it. Shrugging off the stares of her classmates, she returned to her potion. Adding more of the ingredient that had cost her the brown curls her family had passed down from Morgana herself.

"I quite like it," proclaimed Draco, who was in the table in front of her. He had turned away from his cauldron to look at Elena, smirking at her bleached locks. "You look almost like a Malfoy, you should be happy."

"Shut up, Draco. Besides you're blonde and this is positively silver." She quipped, throwing the length of it over her shoulder.

The two Slytherins quieted as their Head of House concluded the end of the lesson, and walked out of the room to his office. The class picked up their belongings and hurried to lunch.

Elena listened to whispers about her white hair, heading to the Great Hall with Draco to have something to eat. She was very tempted to throw a silencing charm at the next person to mention it but held her wand in the deep pocket of her Slytherin robes.

She took a seat next to Draco, before she was bombarded by Pansy.

"Oh my god, Elena what happened to your hair?!" she shrieked, practically alerting the whole hall of the white haired witches predicament.

"Pansy, quiet down if you don't mind, you will give me a migraine." She waited for the witch to sit and the other students to continue their mindless chatter. "I made a mistake in potions class, I know, very rarely do I make an error."

"And it turned you're hair white," gasped Pansy dramatically.

"Yes obviously. I don't really mind it; I think it looks quite daring." Pansy nodded, quietly taking in her friends new look.

"Somehow, it suits you." She decided. Draco grumbled in agreement, focused more on his lunch than his friends. Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle had joined the three conversing Slytherins and immediately asked about their friend's new hair-do.

"I'd rather not explain –"

"Elena made a mistake in potions, I know, she never does and now we know why!" giggled Pansy, clapping her hand over her mouth in a coquettish fashion. Elena sighed, her head in her crossed arms on the table. Must people make a spectacle of her?

"Pansy do you ever shut up?" sneered Draco. Elena looked up from her position, and smiled at the young wizard. Pansy pouted, making a sad face in what Elena supposed was meant to be endearing.

"Don't be mean to me, Draco, I know you like me really," grumbled the dark haired witch, batting her lashes flirtatiously. Draco ignored her, getting up from the table.

"I'm going to quidditch practice, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle are you coming?" The boys nodded, getting up from their seats to join their pack leader. Once the boys had left the Hall, Pansy jumped up animatedly.

"Oh did you see the way he looked at me, Elena?" She cried.

"Sorry?" Elena sighed, "What on earth are you on about?"

"Draco. Of course! I think I'd make a brilliant Malfoy." The witch sighed, "Pansy Malfoy. Do you think his parents will like me?" Elena was immediately reminded of Lucius Malfoy's cruel smile and his wife, Narcissa's quiet submission.

"As long as you're a pureblood you'll be fine." Elena said honestly, knowing what her family would be like.

"Oh and our children would be beautiful!" Elena felt the beginnings of a migraine at her friends girlish ranting.

"I'm feeling a bit sick, must be another side effect of the potion, I'm going to go and see Madam Pomfrey." She said, rising from her seat at the Slytherin table and gathering her belongings. She felt the eyes of many students burn into the back of her head as she left the Great Hall and strode confidently down to the Slytherin Dungeons where she finally felt lingering eyes leave her.

Elena hated when Pansy talked about Draco like he was hers. Like they were destined and he had no choice in the matter. Elena stalked into the girls dormitories and sat on the side of the bed. Her dorm was empty except for her. Everyone being out for lunch, probably making Hufflepuff's feel inferior or the like.

She began raiding through her beside drawers and pulled out a silver handheld mirror. Eyeing her reflection, she felt relieved.

The long once boring brown curls were now a lustrous, glossy wave of silver. Elena had grown considerably since her first year. Now as a third year, her once rounded face had grown more angular. Her large green eyes were more fitting. The silver hair complimented her creamy complexion and deep pink lips. She felt lucky she'd never had a pimple or blemish like other girls often got - though they took a potion to get rid of them.

Elena put down the mirror and found that curled up at her feet was her cat, Humphrey. He was a blue Persian with round amber eyes, and very affectionate. Humphrey meowed, rubbing at Elena's ankles before hopping onto her bed and laying down next to her.

"I know you don't care that I look different, Humph, you just care when you don't get any cuddles." Elena lay back on the bed, taking care not to crush her cat. Suddenly quite tired, the young witch fell asleep; Humphrey lay next to her comfortingly.

"Elena, are you up there?" Elena shot up from the bed, spooking Humphrey who ran out of the room. How long had she been asleep? Had she missed class?

"I'm coming." She called, getting up from the bed and fixing her skirt; she left her robe on the bed and walked down the stairs. _A Le Fay never runs._ She thought watching her steps as she walked.

"There you are." Elena looked up to see Draco, his usually slick hair a disarray and his grey eyes stormy.

"Yes, here I am. Is everything alright, Draco?" The blonde wizard looked her up and down, as if checking everything was in place and then shrugged combing his fingers through his hair.

"Everything's fine." He replaced his indifferent mask with a smirk, "I'd just wondered whether Pansy had finally driven you off the deep end."

Elena laughed, "I was so close to using a silencing charm on her."

"You're not alone," joked Draco, his eyes alight with mirth. His smile faltered, "I have some news from home."

"Well, don't hold back. What's wrong?" Draco moved to stand by the fireplace with its Slytherin monogram above the mantel. Elena followed him over.

"My father has told me that I am arranged to be married." Elena held back a gasp of horror. Her eyes worried.

"To who?" The young wizard turned back to Elena, his eyes confused.

"To you, Elena. We are to be married when we turn eighteen." Draco watched as Elena sat on one of the green leather loveseats by the roaring fireplace. "Well don't get too excited." He added sarcastically.

"Excuse me! I'm shocked is all, don't expect me to run into your arms and tell you I'm thrilled!" Draco sat down next to his betrothed, smoothing her silver curls as she stared into the flames in the enchanted fireplace.

"I'm just glad it's not Pansy Parkinson." He sighed.

"Nice to know you're happy it's me too, Draco."

Draco didn't know what to say, it was awkward at worst. The two were good friends, but not lovers and to be engaged to marry at thirteen years old was a scary thought.

So, he took her feminine hands in his larger ones turning her to face him. Releasing her hands, he gently held her face. Elena looked up into his face noting his strong jaw, straight nose and high cheekbones along with his grey-blue eyes that were deep like a stormy sea. She closed her eyes as he moved in. His soft lips pressing against her full mouth in a searing yet sweet kiss. Elena's first kiss, she shared with Draco Malfoy.

Elena could smell his expensive cologne which was spicy and masculine mixed with the scent of the fresh air from his recent quidditch practice. Draco lightly bit at her bottom lip, making her gasp as he deepened the kiss his tongue tracing the inside of her mouth and tangling with hers as she kissed back.

Reluctantly Draco pulled away, both breathing heavily from the heat of the kiss.

"I am happy that it is you, Elena."


	3. Drunken Stupour

Elena felt knots in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to be engaged, at least not in this way. She wanted it to be on her terms, with someone she loved.

She liked Draco; make no mistake on that but to spend her life with him. Elena suddenly felt like she was being caged from the life she had planned for herself. A life of adventure or perhaps she would study under some great witch or wizard.

But now that was all gone. She would be a wife - a wife to a Malfoy. Elena knew that Narcissa Malfoy, as much as she loved her son and husband, would never have an opinion or if she did would never voice it. She was the submissive housewife, taking care of her husband as that was the life she had married in to, be it for love, or pureblood ties or family.

Elena did not want it. And as much as she cared for Draco, she had decided that freedom was something she wanted more than to please her family.

"Is something wrong, Elena?" Pansy looked to her friend with a hint of concern lingering in her brown eyes.

"Nothing Pansy, I'm just deciding what to have for breakfast." She didn't buy it, not for a second. For as cunning as Slytherins were, Elena was too distracted to be able to lie.

"I've not known anyone to think so hard about whether to have sausages or bacon." The witch giggled, "Oh here comes Draco, and he looks so handsome in his Seekers Uniform!" Elena looked up from her pumpkin juice to see her fiancé, striding into the great hall with some of the Quidditch Team behind him. He held his sleek, black Nimbus 2001 broomstick in his hand and had a confident smirk on his lips.

Elena absently traced her own lips where he had kissed her the previous night and the feelings he had conjured within her. Her stomach twisted and tickled and she didn't like it, not one bit. She turned away, picking up her bag and a slice of warm toast. She got up from the table, hoping that he wouldn't notice her leaving. But of course, she had forgotten that her snowy white hair was like a beacon to lost ships.

"You're leaving?" asked Draco. Elena daren't look up at him. She was so embarrassed at how he had made her feel. All she wanted was to be left alone.

"Yes, I'm going to get some homework done." She bluffed, fiddling with the fringing of her green and black scarf.

"Will you come cheer me on later?" Elena forced herself to look at him then, staring into the pools of his silvery eyes.

"I-If you want me to." Why did she say that, she was submitting to him without even having a ring on her finger to remind her.

"Of course, that's why I asked. But don't let me force you." Draco shot Elena his trademark crooked smile, his ego boosting as he spied her cheeks flush. It had gone unspoken that they wouldn't tell anyone about their engagement at least not until it mattered.

She nodded, unable to find the words to say before slinking off and out of the Great Hall and into the quiet and dark comfort of the Library. Its thick, ancient tomes smelt familiar and the aisles and aisles of bookcases made a brilliant fortress of seclusion to Elena.

No one bothered her here, at least no Slytherins and that in itself was comfort. No other houses bothered her. They knew of her heritage and as such feared her enough to leave her in her solitude.

Elena set her things by one of the desks, piles of books charmed into being carefully sorted away around her. She expertly wove past them, without consciously thinking about it. She pulled out leather bound books and made for the desk again. Waving her thirteen and a half inch, willow with unicorn hair and chimaera scale core wand which turned on the lamp as she sat down to read.

Elena did enjoy company, just not of the pretentious and arrogant Slytherins. Occasionally a Gryffindor student would pluck up some of their token courage to come and speak to her. Which she liked, she enjoyed the change of pace.

As happy as she was that she was placed in Slytherin, as to continue family tradition, she also wished she could have some more trustworthy friends. Elena knew that Pansy would stab her in the back if need be. Slytherins were cunning and ambitious, and those two traits in themselves were why Slytherin were not known for fierce friendship.

Suddenly a large pile of books were dropped in front of Elena, startling her to the point where she drew her want and pointed it menacingly at the culprit.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there. I get so carried away sometimes when I'm in the Library." Elena watched as a face appeared from behind the pile of dusty volumes.

It was Hermione Granger, the girl that Elena often rivalled for the position of top of the class in grades. Her bushy hair had shrunk considerably over the years into pretty golden curls, her brown eyes soft and feminine. She was a pretty girl, even if she was a mudblood.

They had never actually spoken to each other before each knowing where the other stood, Elena coming from a family of pureblood dark witches and wizards and Hermione a muggleborn witch with no background in magic. They were wizarding enemies, and accepted that without as much as a second thought.

"Actually I'm not sorry."

Elena quirked a groomed brow at the girl before turning back to her book, ignoring her blatant disrespect of Elena's authority. She heard Hermione's sharp exhale of irritation.

"I didn't realise Gryffindor's were so easily annoyed." Said Elena, absently, turning the page of her book and looking back up at the Gryffindor Princess, who was sat opposite her with a stubborn glint in her eyes. The two ignored each other for a while, both pretending to read when really they were too distracted to take anything in.

Hermione was the first to break the silence, "Why aren't you out supporting Slytherin, Fay."

Elena didn't bother to look up, knowing that the girl opposite would give her that same defiant expression.

"I'll assume you're talking about Quidditch, Granger. I'm not really bothered about wizards on broomsticks chasing balls around fifty feet from the ground." The silver haired witch replied, taking on the domineering tone of her Slytherin counterparts.

The fact that even Hermione Granger was wondering why she wasn't out supporting her house, made her feel disgusted with herself. After ten minutes longer, she decided to go and watch Draco and the team thrash Ravenclaw in the wizarding sport.

Gathering her things, she walked out the library. Not bothering to look back at the glaring mudblood behind her.

Once out of the castle, Elena hurried over the fields. But she never ran. No, Le Fay's never ran. She climbed the staircase to the top of the Slytherin stands, decorated in green, black and silver. Her house chanting crude songs about how Ravenclaw's captain is a drag queen.

Elena pushed through to the front, watching as Draco sped across the sky, chasing the golden snitch his arm outstretched and fingers brushing the evasive little ball. Slytherin chanted louder about how Malfoy was the best seeker of all the houses.

Elena felt her heart leap up into her throat. She had always hated how much Draco was compared to Harry Potter. Harry was an extraordinary seeker, but as a wizard he wasn't as impressive just lucky.

Draco on the other hand was a brilliant wizard. She had watched him duel other students, he was quick to fire and block hits, although when things got tough he would use his set of dark magic, nothing extreme, but dirty in duelling terms. He was close second to Granger in potions. But other subjects, Draco excelled, such as Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes.

Elena was surprisingly on the edge of her seat, leaning over the side of the stands to watch Draco zoom past his robes billowing dramatically. Directly behind him the Ravenclaw seeker tailed him, strategically waiting for the snitch to turn back against Draco to catch him out.

"Go Draco! Go!" Elena heard someone shout, looking about her to find the enthusiastic spectator. But after noticing Slytherin Supporters eying her oddly, she came to realise that it was actually her shouting. Embarrassingly enough people recognised her.

Elena held her head high; she would not be seen as common rabble and continued to watch entranced by the sheer speed of her fiancés flying, and his skill as a seeker. As Draco finally grabbed hold of the snitch, Elena practically bounced on the spot happily.

"Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins!" called the commentator moodily, obviously not happy about the outcome of this match.

Slytherin were shrieking and shouting in joy, before calling over to Ravenclaw and making fun of their shoddy quidditch. The white haired witch paced herself as she followed the crowd down to the pitch.

The Slytherin Team were celebrating on the pitch, some of the spectators joining them in lifting Draco up and cheering. Elena decided against going to them, and made her way back to the Slytherin Dungeons.

"Malfoy's our boy!" Chanted Viola Richmond, an especially quidditch loving Slytherin. Elena sat down on the bottle green leather sofa, as students eagerly pulled out stolen liquor and cigarettes and passed them round.

A roar erupted as the Slytherin Team marched in led by their Captain, Marcus Flint and surrounded by supporters.

"Slytherin! Slytherin!"

The team was handed bottles of fire whisky and wine, who eagerly un-corked and took swigs. Cheering and shouting. This was a regular occurrence in the Dungeons. Slytherin were rather good thieves and liars, and so had hidden rather a lot of alcohol and tobacco in their dormitories.

Elena felt the sofa dip next to her and turned. Blaise was sat next to her, his handsome coffee coloured skin a glow with victory and the effects of fire whisky. He slung his arm around her before pushing a bottle of Ogden's Old Fire Whisky into her hands.

"Come on now, Elena, drink up!" When she didn't immediately take a swig, he snatched the bottle from her and tipped her head back before pushing the neck of the bottle into her mouth. She coughed and choked on the sweet yet spicy beverage, he let it up.

"Isn't that much better!?" He chuckled, taking a gulp from the half empty bottle. Elena hated the burn of liquor as it slid down her throat. She hated it more when it was forced upon her. But the effects of the strong drink had quickly taken hold. She looked from the sofa to the centre of the drunken mess.

Draco was in the middle of the hubbub with his quidditch team minus Blaise.

"Draco!" shouted the intoxicated witch, her body slightly slower to react to her wishes, but she got up from her seat and shuffled clumsily to the victors. "Draco!"

The blonde seeker turned to his fiancé, not that anyone would know that fact.

"Have you come to congratulate me, Elena?" Joked Draco, giddy from drink and adrenaline. He pushed past his comrades and pulled the slim teenager into his arms. "Come to give me a congratulatory kiss, eh?"

He smirked as the room whooped and jeered. Before he lent down and roughly kissed her, tongues and all. Elena was not impressed, she hadn't yet known this side to Draco and intoxicated or not she was not going to be subject to public humiliation. When Draco eagerly groped her breasts and wolf whistles could be heard above the ruckus, Elena promptly slapped him. Hard.

"What the fuck?" growled Draco, his eyes wild and pupils dilated. Elena stopped herself from crying. She was a descendant of Morgan Le Fay, enemy of Merlin and was known as one of the darkest witches of all time. Elena would conduct herself as such.

"You _dare_ to touch me like that again; Draco Malfoy and I shall castrate you." Elena whipped out her wand as warning before storming out, cloak swirling dramatically to the girl's dorm.


	4. An Invitation

It had been months since Elena was so publicly humiliated in the common room. She felt disgusted every time she thought about it. Disgusted because for some reason; Draco being so rough with her she had enjoyed. She had liked the way he possessed her mouth, touched her, and almost claimed her.

She wasn't naïve, she had heard about Draco's reputation with girls. He was a lady killer, that much was obvious and he also was no stranger on how to have sex. Elena was so repulsed by this it near eclipsed her excitement.

Elena refused to speak to Draco, and he would not be the first to talk to her. And so, it was an unending cycle; neither wishing to speak with the other for pride and honour. She still spoke to Pansy, albeit rather reluctantly. For all she seemed to talk about was Draco.

"Oh Draco and I went to Hogsmeade yesterday, he took me in to Honeydukes and bought me all these sweets! Then we went over to the Shrieking Shack and –"

"Pansy! For Merlin's sake girl, shut up!" Elena very rarely snapped at people, but when she did they knew she was more than irritated.

"But –", began the girl before looking past Elena's shoulder to spy said wizard looking at them.

"I don't care about Draco Malfoy, Pansy, and I certainly don't care what you do with him. I'm pretty sure I already know." She sneered, imagining exactly what they did in the Shrieking Shack.

"Oh really?"

Elena didn't even need to turn round to know whose cold drawling tones spoke. It was Malfoy, come to anger her further.

She whipped round to see him, he had gotten taller since the last time they had spoken and broader across the chest too. His face more chiselled and masculine. His grey eyes sharper as if they had seen things that they wanted to un-see.

"Yes, Malfoy. I don't particularly want to see you, speak to you or hear others talk about you. I'd much prefer if you didn't exist at all, so that I didn't have to think about your ugly mug every time someone brings you up." Elena was going to say that she didn't want to think about their unspoken engagement.

"Well, I'm sure you'd love to see me in the holidays then, as I have been invited along to your families Annual Ball this year." He sneered, an amused glint in his eye. "I have been told I am to accompany you."

Elena knew what this was. This was a ploy created by their parents to get them closer, Elena had owled her mother and father, warning them that if they went through with the arrangement she would leave. Of course, they saw this as the petty threat of a teenage witch.

Elena's glare narrowed, "And you expect me to go along with this, Malfoy?"

"Oh I don't expect, I know." He stepped closer to tangle his long fingers in her snowy locks, "And I will enjoy every minute of it."

The blonde wizard stepped back, and smiled before turning on his heel and walking out the Great Hall. His followers getting up from the Slytherin table as he left.

Elena felt dread build up inside her as days flew by and the summer holidays grew ever closer. Malfoy would casually smirk at her, as if to remind her of the Ball.

It got to the point where Elena would avoid him at all costs; she had stopped speaking to Pansy and made new friends, those that didn't follow the Slytherin Prince around like dogs.

She found compassionate friends in her new company. Something she did not think was possible in Slytherin. Lucas Ogden was a true friend and knew of her plight with Malfoy well, finding the blonde wizard completely insufferable.

Lucas was very easy on the eyes with chocolate brown curls and blue eyes, his kind face led many believe he was sorted into Slytherin by mistake but once they got to know the person behind the handsome exterior there was an ambitious and resourceful boy, a Slytherin through and through.

Lucas was loyal to Elena, bitching severely about Malfoy and how his family was so determined to keep pureblood ties that they had all married to a relative - something that repulsed both pureblood students.

"It's only next week, Lucas. Next week and I will be home, forced into a tight dress and made to dance with him." Elena walked back to the common room with a familiar ache in her abdomen.

"You're thinking about it too much, you'll probably only have to dance with the sod once and then you can drink yourself stupid." Replied Lucas, as they came to the Slytherin Common room, setting their things down and taking a seat on a sofa by the fireplace. It was late, the two students had been sneaking around the restricted section of the Library and had nearly been caught by Filch had it not been for some quick thinking on Elena's part and a Fidelius Charm to hide them both.

"Though you in a tight dress gets me all hot," groaned Lucas while running a hand through his brown curls.

Elena smacked his arm in jest, "Yeah right, you idiot." He looked at her with a grin.

"Ah well, we'd better get to bed, shall I take the book or you? I can't say I'd enjoy waking everyone up with it." Lucas held up the book they'd stolen about Animagi up.

"Hmm, well I guess I can take it, I am much better at silencing charms than you." Elena took the thick tome from him, before gathering her bag and getting up to go.

"Elena," the white haired witch turned back as she went up the stairs, "Don't think about him, he's not worth your worry."

Elena smiled broadly, truly grateful for Lucas, "Thanks Lucas, sleep well."

A week passed quickly, much to Elena's dismay. She was back on the Hogwarts Express with the school year finished so fast it was like yesterday she had stolen a book from the Library with Lucas. Elena was sat in a carriage with Lucas and some other friends. Humphrey curled up on her lap asleep.

Elena didn't speak, she was too worried. Too worried that she might actually enjoy being with Malfoy and dancing with him, because as much as she hated him for what he did, she still imagined his hands on her and his tongue in her mouth. She still imagined his voice as he told her that he was glad he was engaged to be married to her.

As the train pulled into Kings Cross station, Elena said goodbye to her new friends, hugging Lucas for a particularly long time before separating with a smile and a promise to write.

Elena stepped off the train, Humphrey back in his carrier. There waiting on the platform was her parents. Both dressed impeccably, her father with his black hair combed off his face and eyes made severe by dark thick eyebrows. Her mother stood graceful and poised as always. Her glossy brown hair curled softly about her shoulders and framed her hauntingly beautiful features. Her eyes were piercing bright jade, something that Elena shared with her mother.

Elena walked towards them before she was pulled into a warm hug by her mother, and the comforting hand of her father stroked her silver hair. As much as she hated them for forcing her into marriage, she would always miss them during the school year.

"Come now, Magdelena, let's get you and Humphrey home." Her father smiled, instantly softening his harsh features. They released their only daughter before leading her off of Platform 9 ¾ and away from the Hogwarts express, her belongings on a trolley pushed by her father.

Once out of sight of muggles, they apparated back to the Manor, which was already decorated ready for the Morgan Le Fay Annual Ball. The hall was lavishly designed, with crystal chandeliers and mahogany furniture. Tapestries and paintings of ancestors and relatives hung across the walls along with medieval paintings the family had acquired over the years.

"Beau!" called Mr Le Fay, setting down Elena's school things. With a small pop, the family house elf appeared and bowed lowly to his master.

"Yes Master, Beau is here." Spoke the creature before standing straight once more. His sweet face was highlighted with huge emotive eyes and fat button nose; his long pointed ears drooped endearingly, almost like a rabbit.

"Beau, would you put Magdelena's things in her room at once," commanded Elena's father, but not severely.

"Of course, Master, right away," with another pop Beau was gone, along with Elena's suitcases and trunk.

Elena bent down to let Humphrey from his carrier. The Persian cat lazily ambled out the case before spotting Elena's mother and father and purring as he wound around their ankles.

"Well, Magdelena, we have much to discuss. Don't you agree?" Her father put on his authoritative voice, stepping aside to let the ladies of the house into the sitting room behind him.


	5. The Dress

Elena nervously walked into the sitting room, which had large French windows where you could see the magnificent English rose gardens with sculpted shrubs and fountains. Beyond it was acres of land, owned by her family. Elena looked about the room which was unchanged in the year she had spent at Hogwarts. It was dark and gothic much like the rest of the house with antiques sitting on surfaces, hanging on walls and from the ceiling.

In the centre of the living area were two settees, old fashioned in mahogany and upholstered in velvet with a short table beside them, which had a bookmarked tome her mother must have been reading before they left to pick up Elena.

Mrs Le Fay moved to sit on the sofa, crossing her legs gracefully with her hands clasped on her lap. She waited patiently for her husband to sit next to her. Elena sat opposite them, biting her lip anxiously.

"Now Elena, we have been discussing your engagement to the Malfoy boy regularly and we both had differing views." Elena's father paused, looking to his wife for assurance, "But we have come to the same conclusion, you will still marry Draco."

"But Father, surely-!"

"Do not question our decision." He continued, smoothing back his groomed mane. "To be married to a Malfoy is an honour, Elena. You should be immensely proud of your position. Your mother was arranged to marry me, and we are content. As you shall be when you marry Draco."

"Please, see reason! Mother, this is the nineties not the sixteenth century!"

"It is not uncommon for young pureblood witches to be arranged to marry." Replied the elder witch, softly.

"But I hate him, he is foul! He is arrogant! He is spineless!" Elena felt so spirited that she jumped up from her seat, determined for her parents to see it her way.

"Elena! That is enough!" Her father stood now, towering over his daughter. "Now," he continued, sitting back down with a sigh, "You're mother has had some dresses made for the ball this evening, you shall go with her to have them fitted properly and then come back to prepare for the Ball."

"Yes, Father," Elena was dismissed with swish of her father's wrist and left the sitting room, shutting the door behind her. Elena felt exhausted and deflated. Her fists balled tightly in her anger. She waited by the staircase which was massive and curled off to the sides with a huge portrait of Morgana in the centre. Elena's hands curled around the sculpted wood of the end of banisters which was in the shape of a handsome raven with its wings unfurled.

She stood to attention when the door to the sitting room opened and her mother walked out. Elena relaxed visibly. Her mother walked gracefully, her long skirts ruffled as she went.

"Come now, Elena, do not fret. It will work out fine for you, as it did for me." Elena's mother smiled down at her, stroking stray silver hairs from her green eyes. "Now, take my hand, we shall be apparating."

Elena was not unused to side along apparation, though she couldn't say she enjoyed it. She took hold of her mother's gloved hand and with a loud crack, she squeezed her eyes shut with the feeling of being squished through a narrow tunnel. Before stepping out in Diagon Alley.

The wizard market was alive with witches, wizards and magical creatures alike all shopping for some manner of thing that could only be found in a shop along this village.

Elena followed her mother along the cobbled path, down the street to the seamstresses. Elena looked up at the shop name which was curled into an elegant and quirky script, it read '_Fidgetta Elfweb's_'

They walked inside the tinkling of a bell announcing their arrival to Miss Elfweb, who came around her cluttered desk in a swirl of pink chiffon and silk.

"Ah, Madame Le Fay, come to collect the dresses or to have a fitting?" crowed the seamstress, who Elena could tell used a beauty charm on herself to fade away any wrinkles in her face.

"A fitting for my daughter, if you would," Elena kept quiet; silently wishing her mother wouldn't let the old bat clothe her in something made entirely of frills.

"Of course. Of course." The old lady walked out the back, sashaying her hips which caused her dress to knock over things in her path. She returned with a large dress, which was covered. She hung them in the air, with her wand before flicking her wrist and the coverings fell to the ground revealing the marvellous design.

"You have not disappointed me, Fidgetta," smiled Mrs Le Fay.

"You doubted me?" giggled the old witch sarcastically, before bringing the dress down to be tried. It was made of black silk on a nude satin slip. The silk trailed elegantly and layered at the bottom in subtle ruffles. It was embellished with silver ravens that soared down from the waistline of the dress. It was strapless, with black silk ruffled across the top so that it fanned prettily. "Would the young mistress like to try it on?"

"Go on now, Magdelena, it is much too pretty to waste."

Elena stepped forward, feeling awkward under the gazes of the elder witches.

With another wave of the seamstresses' wand, Elena wore the gown. The satin felt wonderfully cool against her alabaster skin and contrasted well with the young witches silvery locks.

Mrs Elfweb moved in, pulling in the fabric across the bust and mumbling to herself and she held her wand along the seams. Elena looked at her reflection in the mirror once the jittery witch had finished.

"You're a vision, Magdelena. You look much older than fourteen," cooed her mother stroking her daughters white mane. Elena had to hold back the smile she felt brewing. She didn't want her mother to think she was forgiven for what would be the worst decision that had even been made for her.

"May we go back now, Mother." She sighed.

"Do you not like it? You will have the eyes of every eligible wizard at the ball!"

"Not that that would matter, mother, when I'm being married off without as much as a second glance."

"Elena, not now." Her mother whispered harshly, before turning back to the seamstress who was pretending to had not heard anything, and was admiring her handiwork. "I shall have the money transferred from Gringott's promptly, Figetta. The dress is a marvel, and I shall be back to have more made for myself soon."

Elena's mother pulled out her long, twisted black wand and waved it at the mass of silk and satin and Elena was back in her original clothes. The dress was gone. Elena assumed it was back at the manor. The young witch pulled open the door and walked out into the street, followed by her mother.

The older witch took hold of her daughters arm, and with only a crack as a warning was apparated back at to the house.

"Come Magdelena, we haven't long to prepare." The witch released her daughter before climbing the smooth rise of the staircase. Elena reluctantly followed the woman to her bedroom, which was decorated in deep violet on the floral wallpaper, in tones on the pillows that embellished her bed. On her armoire hung the dress, underneath it was a pair of black heeled shoes which were nothing but straps of black satin attached to a three inch heel.

Her mother stood by Elena's dressing table, a silver brush in her now un-gloved hands. With a sigh, Elena sat on the white Victorian chair, settling into the cushion of the seat. With smooth strokes the Lady of the Manor began brushing out Elena's silvery curls, which shone in the candlelight.

After an uncomfortable silence, the woman spoke.

"Do you think I want you to marry a Malfoy, Elena?" Her mother's gentle voice full of sadness, Elena watched her through the mirror that sat on her table. "Do you think I don't know of their alliance with The Dark Lord. I don't want that life for you, I tried to steer your father from it Elena, but he would not hear me. Next year, Elena, at Hogwarts something will happen. It will change everything."

The woman put down the brush, Elena's hair now set into an elegant twist, with a glittering hair comb, probably a family heirloom held in the creation.

"What do you mean, Mother. Have you seen something?" Elena turned to face her mother, worry overcoming the spite she once felt.

"_He_ will return, Elena. The Dark Lord." She whispered jade eyes full of fear. "Your father will follow him again, and I will protect you the best I can."

Elena's eyes mirrored her mothers in that moment. She knew the witches visions to never be wrong.

"Well, let's not worry about that at the moment. We have this last summer to enjoy. How do you feel about lipstick?"

An hour later, Elena was ready for the gathering of witches and wizards that would arrive. Her mother had left to get herself ready for the occasion.

Elena pondered on what would become of her if she married Draco Malfoy. Would he become a death eater? Would he enjoy it, murdering muggleborns and half-bloods? Would he enjoy murdering the innocent? Elena immediately thought no. He was not evil, not in the slightest. But he was a Slytherin and a Slytherin would do anything to save their skin, even if that meant joining the ranks of the Dark Lord's followers.

A light pop notified Elena of the arrival of Beau. The elf bowed to his mistress.

"Forgive Beau, Mistress but the guests are here," the elf looked to Elena with wide amber eyes.

"Thank you, Beau. You are most helpful." The witch smiled with her claret painted lips. The house elf bowed again, before leaving with another pop.

Elena sighed, readying herself for a night of frivolous entertainment. A night of being in the arms of Draco Malfoy, her fiancé, no doubt under the watchful eyes of not only her parents but also Draco's.

Nothing could prepare Elena for tonight.


	6. The Annual Ball

Elena collected her thoughts while adjusting her dress and taking one last look at her reflection in the mirror. She felt almost brave in her dress which flattered and accentuated what small curves she had on her developing body.

Elena heard beautiful music wafting up the stairs which continued in enticing her to leave the comfort of her room. She imagined beautiful witches and wizards embracing in a classic waltz to the soft and graceful melodies that the orchestra created.

She could hear the tinkling of crystal goblets along with the laughter and chatter of her guests. She wondered if the Malfoys were already downstairs joining in the merriment. She absently thought of what Draco might be doing.

The witch was snapped from her thoughts as a quick rapping was made on her door.

"Come in," she called to the knock and from behind the door her mother appeared who was a vision in violet silk which hugged at the witches' womanly figure, she looked exquisite glittering in jewels that adorned her alabaster neck.

"Magdelena, your fiancé is waiting. Come," her mother said softly with apologetic eyes. Elena walked to the door, taking a cleansing breath before passing the entrance to the bustling hall.

Elena's mother moved down the staircase, leaving her daughter to her entrance which would no doubt be watched by all the guests, as she was a host of the evening. As Elena came to the top of the staircase which overlooked the grand hall, which was used as a ballroom, eyes followed her approach. The young witch plastered a soft smile on her face, taking hold of the banister and one step at a time descended the stairs.

"Ah the young mistress, Magdelena," Elena looked from the crowd to the owner of the drawling tone - Lucius Malfoy who stood by his wife, Narcissa and of course, Draco, who had an arrogant smirk on his handsome face.

Draco looked dashing in his dress robes in black which fitted his tall, lean frame perfectly. His white-gold locks slicked and eyes bright as they took in his betrothed.

"Mr Malfoy, a pleasure as always." Elena curtsied gracefully, and bowed her head in respect.

"My dear, there will be none of that. We are to be family are we not?" This startled Elena and a lump formed in her throat. She covered her emotions with a well-placed smile.

"Yes, forgive me. Would you prefer me to refer to you by your given name?" Elena refused to lose the last barrier she had from the Malfoys. She didn't want to act so familiar to them.

"You shall call me, Lucius." Confirmed Mr Malfoy, his sharp features softened with a broad smile, but there was something hidden within it, satisfaction, Elena suspected.

"And you may call me Narcissa, Magdelena," added his wife, who was dressed in green velvet. From beside his mother, Draco approached a smug smile on his face, his grey eyes sparkling in amusement. He could see straight through her formal words and respectful gestures.

Draco held out his hand for Elena to hold. He decided to put on a delightful show for both his parents and her. He enjoyed watching her reaction as Elena placed her small feminine hand in his and he kissed her knuckles.

And who said chivalry was dead.

"Magdelena, you look beautiful." The young witch blushed prettily, betraying her waning anger and disgust at the gesture. "Would you like to get a drink?"

_Oh god, I need more than one. _Elena thought, needing to feel the ease of mind that came with a glass of wine.

"Thank you, Draco." Elena watched him suspiciously. What was he up to?

The two walked away from the Malfoys, towards a table that glittered with crystal goblets and ancient bottles of wine.

"Do you have to lay it on so thick, Draco," mumbled the witch as they strode to the table weaving through throngs of guests.

"It looked like you enjoyed it from your blush, darling," he teased as they got to the table, serving two glasses of red wine for them both.

"Oh really? Well, I've seen you sulking over Lucas' relationship with me."

This struck a nerve in the young Malfoy who took a deep gulp from his goblet before he leaned in close to her ear, and whispering, "And you certainly enjoyed our kiss, didn't you, darling." Before he dived in and kissed behind her ear.

Elena felt heat pool in her stomach, another blush firmly sat on her cheeks. She let out a laboured breath as she recalled the heated kiss they had shared when they discovered their engagement.

"You arse, Draco Malfoy."

"I'd mind your tongue, Magdelena, we're in public." Elena felt a growl rumble in her throat, her hands balled into fists at her sides. Elena took the glass that waited in the wizard's hand, before taking a shaky sip.

_Keep it together, Elena. Put on a show._

"Draco, shall we dance?" Elena looked to the waltzing couples that gracefully span around the dance floor with measured movements.

Draco followed her line of sight, before downing the last of his wine and taking Elena's arm possessively. Elena quickly set down her glass as she was nearly dragged onto the ballroom floor.

She was spun leisurely before moving into hold, Draco's hand placed firmly on her waist and his other clasped in hers. Their eyes met, both determined to one up the other and to put on a convincing show for the guests, who were surely informed of their engagement.

Draco took the lead, taking Elena around the floor in hold like they were flying. He was slow and sensual in his movements. His hand smoothly stroked down Elena's waist. Their eyes still locked, as though lost. Draco's clear grey eyes seemed turbulent, but his movements changed so smoothly. He was in complete control. Following the beautiful notes of the music that were almost creating magic on their own.

_Where did he learn to dance like this? It's so – heated._

Elena was submitting to his movements. The way his body commanded hers in dance as though he could control her body with just a look and a touch. It was too much; she didn't truly understand the heat in his gaze, and the way his hands seemed to soothe her.

The music came to a crescendo and Draco pulled Elena close, his body lingering as the orchestra completed their last notes.

Elena felt strangely winded, like she'd lost the will to breathe during the waltz and as Draco released her she felt her lungs constrict painfully.

Draco bowed, his stormy eyes finally leaving hers. Elena curtsied to his bow. Without a second glance, he walked off. Leaving Elena to the wondering eyes of the guests that had watched the exchange.

Elena felt feelings that disgusted her. She shouldn't want to be with him. She should want to be as far away from him as possible. Draco Malfoy was the last person she should want to marry.

"Magdelena," Her father walked into the space that she and Draco had danced in. It was completely vacant, as though the other dancers had left to watch them. How odd.

Elena focused her attentions on her Father. "Come," he commanded, holding his arm out for her to take.

"Where are we going, Father?" The dark wizard looked down at his daughter in such an intimidating way that it silenced her. They walked from the ballroom, into the corridor that held many a portrait and was dimly lit with candles.

Her father's study was the door at the end of the corridor. It was a room Elena wasn't allowed to enter without being summoned. And even then, she feared the room for it was something of an omen of bad news or punishment.

Elena tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

Her father grasped the intricate cast iron door handle, the solid door swinging open. Revealing Lucius Malfoy and Draco, sitting at the red wood desk that held strange dark magical ornaments that Elena didn't want to know about.

Her father walked into the room, which was decorated in blood red and black. He set his wand on the desk before sitting in the huge, leather seat behind it.

"Come now, Magdelena." Her father commanded, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of one of his _friends_.

Elena did not hesitate as she came to stand beside her father. She Looked at Draco with questioning eyes, which he did not return.

"Now, Lucius and I have been discussing the arrangement between the two of you and Lucius had the most brilliant idea."

The blonde wizard smiled deviously, "Magdelena shall be staying with us for the remainder of the summer, isn't that wonderful, Draco." Draco smirked, oh what fun he would have with her.

"Is this really necessary, Father. I thought we were to marry when we came of age?" His face turned something menacing at this. The man clasped his hands together thoughtfully.

"It is best that you and Draco get better acquainted. It had been decided, Magdelena."

Elena hated her Father then. She would have no peace. She would live with the Malfoys - despising every second of her time with them. Would Elena ever get to make a decision of her own? Would she ever have a choice or opinion?

It had already happened. She was already the submissive wife. She had already lost her will.

No. She was much more than the submissive fiancé of Draco Malfoy. She was much more than the arranged marriage she had been forced into.

A Slytherin will use any means to achieve our ends. And Elena would do anything to secure her freedom.


	7. Distractions at Dinner

The rest of the night Elena was distracted. She would continue to entertain her guests. But the thought that after this night, her things would be packed and she would leave for Malfoy Manor had caused her mind to be so muddled that she was never truly there in the ballroom.

She was scheming with a scorned, sharp mind. Her mind was conjuring twisted ways for revenge on her Father and the Malfoys.

As she danced with one of the older wizards that her family were acquainted with she came up with a plan, she would make Draco despise her, build him up and then crush him so that he wouldn't want her, so that he would send her away. She would punish them in the most severe way a woman could. Elena would make Draco Malfoy love her.

It would take time. A year or two, but she could start it in this summer away. She had to make it seem honest, realistic. She couldn't suddenly want him and encourage Draco to love her back. No, it would take measured steps, baby steps.

Oh yes. This plan was devious, it was a Slytherins plan. Elena curtsied, the respectful gesture like second nature after her upbringing to be a wealthy pureblood wizard's wife, a submissive wife.

A Death Eater's wife.

The night seemed to drag on after the obviously planned meeting in her Father's dark office that chilled her to the bone. Her father and mother were bouncing about the room as gracious hosts; Lucius Malfoy and Draco were nowhere to be seen, although Narcissa was with Elena's mother.

"Is it for the best, Morgana, will it save them both?"

Narcissa's love for her boy greatly outweighed her loyalty to her husband. The two women had taken refuge in corridor outside of the ballroom. Both were fearful for the survival of their children after the vision that Morgana had seen. They knew that the descendant of Morgan Le Fay's visions were not to be ignored, actions must be taken on it.

The wives of Death Eaters were quiet, and accepted all of their Husband's wrongdoings as their own. They were loyal to the death, and that loyalty was the only thing that kept them alive.

They were not ignorant to the Dark Lord, they knew how it worked and they were part of the stories. The two women were grateful to have not been caught and subjected to the cold, inhospitable walls of Azkaban Prison, where they would meet the Dementors Kiss.

"It will work. They will have each other when the time comes. I will trust Elena to understand when she needs to, but until then she will try anything to escape her fate." Morgana sighed, the stress that lives were balancing on the edge of a blade was stronger now that she had her daughter to worry about.

If it came to it, Morgana would sacrifice herself for her daughter's life. The girl was innocent.

"Look after her, Narcissa. Make her feel that your home is hers. Love her like I do."

"Of course - I will treat Magdelena as my own."

"You know that Lucius and Barnabas will agree that she stays at Malfoy Manor." Morgana knew her husband loved their child, but sometimes his love of power and respect was greater.

"I know. Lucius will not have it any other way. He wants to blood ties more than he wants Draco's happiness."

"Then we shall strive to protect them any way we can, Narcissa. I shall keep you informed on any more visions I have. They will change, no doubt."

The two witches were fair friends. They had struggled together in the first wizarding war and would stick together through the second. Although this time they had their children to worry about.

Magdelena was sipping her third glass of wine, observing the gathering about her from the table she was sat on. The table was laid out in fine bone china that was trimmed in silver leaf. The silverware were heirlooms and had tiny ravens carved into the stem of them with eyes sparking in black diamonds. The crystal goblets were polished till they glimmered under the candle light and the centrepiece was a beautiful bouquet of black and white roses mingling with raven feathers that shone blue in the light. The seat on her right was marked as Draco Malfoy's with an elegant script on parchment. Opposite sat her mother and at the head of the long table was her father in a huge elaborately carved seat that's back was taller than the rest of the chairs.

The Malfoy family swooped in, as though they had always been there and took their seats, Lucius and Narcissa sat by her mother and Draco beside her.

The thought that the table was full of death eaters and sympathisers made Elena uncomfortable - knowing that she herself wasn't much of a Pure Blood enthusiast.

She refused to look at her father as he made a speech about family and the joining of clans. He spoke very vaguely about old times. He didn't say it, but every person at the table knew he spoke of the Dark Lord. At the end, he announced the engagement of Magdelena and Draco, and how this bond of families was the strongest and would honour the Dark Lord's ways.

It made Elena sick to think that was what all this was about, pure blood and power and the ideals of a maniacal sadist. Yet, the table applauded. They were pleased with the union. They were glad that pure blood would stay pure.

Elena thought bitterly about marrying a muggleborn after all this was over just to spite them and their ideals.

She looked at Draco from the corner of her eye. She examined his body while he was unawares. Watching those deep blue-grey eyes that seemed glazed as if he was deep in thought, though his face was neutral. He probably got that from his father, the ability to shield ones emotions from others. In the game of war, emotion was weakness.

His straight nose, sculpted cheeks and jawline and that shock of blonde hair that was always groomed and perfectly placed, he was so Malfoy.

If you didn't know who he was, you could still distinguish him as a Malfoy because of his poised demeanour, slick blonde locks and that pale lily white skin tone.

Elena gasped as those piercing cold eyes caught her look, and watched her until she turned away. She felt a blush heat her cheeks in embarrassment. Draco was amused by this, and again the arrogant smirk was dominant on his handsome features.

She focused her eyes back on her father who swept his arms out in a way that made him look powerful and commanding. But with that gesture the table filled with a banquet fit for a king. Food piled high that reminded Elena of Hogwarts.

Raspberry glazed duck. Roast lamb with a balsamic reduction. Fillet Mignon. Cheese soufflé. Veal Parmesan. Wild prawns. Steamed Lobster.

There was every type of dish that one could think of. As witches and wizards pulled out their wands and served themselves with ease. Elena wasn't all that hungry, but picked at some duck. She was quietly listening to her father converse with those near him while she absently ate her duck and French beans in peppery gravy.

She jumped when she felt a warm hand grip her knee. She turned to glare at Draco, who was talking to the wizard on his right about quidditch. Elena tried to pry the hand from her leg, but he was slowly pulling the hem of her dress up to touch the bare skin. She shivered as his hand traced up her calf to her knee, cupping the flesh of the underside in his hand.

Draco smiled at her reaction to his touch, the gooseflesh beneath his long talented fingers informing him of her pleasure. He took a sip of his wine with his free hand while smoothly caressing his way up her thigh. The creamy flesh soft and firm under his firm ministrations, he was glad that the long skirts of her dress hid his touch from the watchful gaze of his father.

Elena fought to keep her breathing smooth, now understanding that Draco was not going to let up in his groping. She hated that she enjoyed how firm his hand was across her skin, and that he was getting closer and closer to the junction of her thighs - where he would surely feel the wetness that had begun to pool in her underwear. His touch was slow, tortuous until the long fingers finally reached the top of Elena's legs. They dipped dangerously close to her core, barely touching the material that separated them.

Elena tried to distract herself by having another shaky bite of her food. As the morsel touched her lips, the wandering hand flicked across the bundle of nerves, a shock of pleasure causing Elena to gasp, covering the noise by filling her mouth with her food.

_Oh God._

Elena was ashamed of herself, reacting so girlishly at her fiancé's vulgar touches and at the dinner table! In front of guests!

_Well, _she grinned, _two can play at that game, Draco Malfoy._


	8. Prison, Sweet Prison

"Magdelena, get yourself out of that dress and into something more comfortable!" Her mother shouted, the guests having left and now Elena was left with the sad truth that she was indeed staying with the Malfoys for the summer.

Elena trudged up the stairs feeling like gravity and just about everything else was against her. She reached her bedroom, and seriously considered slamming the door like a petulant child and locking it with a charm.

She wanted to hide from them and hoped they would give up before it came to blowing the door off its hinges. But then again, she did want to get Draco back for his sickening display at the dinner table.

"_Who does that?" _She whispered to herself with a gasp. Unzipping the garment that clung to her adolescent figure, she flung it on the bed. She discarded her underwear, feeling they were unclean from the encounter.

Elena walked up to her huge armoire, swinging the heavy doors open only finding one set of clothes, a simple silk shirt and an A-line skirt. She looked about the room, spotting her Hogwarts suitcases by the door already packed.

_Fine_, she thought bitterly. Gritting her teeth, she pulled on the clothes minus her underwear. When did she become so stubborn?

She stepped into some smart lace up shoes and unpinned her snowy locks from the twist it had been confined in. Elena looked into her mirror for the last time, it seemed. Her white hair like a lion's mane, and jade eyes bright and fiery - she looked wild and smiled at her reflection in approval of this new Magdelena, this dark Slytherin worthy girl.

Definitely not deranged like Bellatrix Lestrange, but a girl that would assert herself for her freedom to live as she pleased not under the instructions of some pureblood cultist.

"Magdelena!" She hated the growl her father's voice adopted when he wanted her to move faster, like she was a servant girl.

With a wave of her wand as she left the room, her suitcase levitated behind her. She approached the party waiting in the now quiet ballroom descending the stairs and refusing to look at anyone.

"There she is." Sighed her mother in the soft feminine tone Elena had always found comforting.

Her bags gently set down by her feet as she came to a halt. She worried her wand in her fingers and her heart was beating fast in her chest like she had just run a marathon. Her gaze strayed to the shoes that she could see under her lashes. One smart pair of brogues, polished to perfection with a sharp point to the toe – Barnabas Le Fay. One pair of purple velvet heeled pumps with a gleaming silver raven attached to the front – Her mother, Morgana and then the silk viridian green heeled lace ups that belonged to Narcissa. Where Draco and Lucius were Elena had no clue.

"Well, Magdelena, shall we get going?" Narcissa linked Elena's arm with hers and Elena looked up into her strangely sincere face. "I'm sure you've side apparated before." The blonde witch looked back to her friend with a small smile, but eyes that told a more sympathetic story before they were gone with a loud crack and a swirl of bodies. Elena stopped herself from clinging tighter to this woman that took her away from the comfort of her home and into the lion's den as she was squeezed and pulled by the magic of the apparation. As they came out the end of the bending, sickening tunnel they came out just outside of huge iron gates. They were tall and heavy and surrounded by thick well groomed hedges. But behind all that, Elena knew stood the mass of age old brick and architecture that was the Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa pointed her wand at the wrought iron gates and then she walked through like she was made of smoke and reluctantly Elena followed wishing she'd worn a jacket in the brisk evening wind. The Manor was beautiful, with long windows decorating the front and tall turrets. But Elena felt there was a lack of character and homeliness about it. It felt cold, and unwelcoming.

Behind them was the only exit from the estate.

Trapped – that's what she was now. She was a prisoner in golden hand cuffs. Elena felt her feet crunch loudly on the gravel of the path. Somehow, in the space of one awful day she had gone from leaving Hogwarts, to being told she would indefinitely marry Draco Malfoy, to being told she was going to live with him for six weeks.

_Just think of the revenge, just think of how sweet it will taste._

Elena revelled in the thought, her father's face when she was escorted back to him because Draco couldn't bear to see her face in his home after what she did. When she would tell her father that she would marry whom she pleased, whether he be pureblood, werewolf or muggleborn – it would be the day she gained her freedom.

Narcissa opened the arched front doors that were varnished wood and behind the door was the frigid home of the Malfoys. The blonde witch held open the door for Elena to walk through.

"Thank you," she said softly passing her to enter the hallway which was adorned with marble pillars and dark wood.

"Come, come. I shall show you to your room." Narcissa walked up the stairs, and around a corridor, till she came to the third door on the left. She grasped the door knob and twisted the door open. Inside was a large room, well larger than Elena was expecting. The bed was four poster similar to Hogwarts ones draped in deep raspberry coloured silk fabric and curled up on the centre of the quilts and pillows was Humphrey. He looked up with a dazed expression on his squished little face and his tail flicked leisurely.

"This will be your room. You are welcome to explore the manor tomorrow morning but, I think some well-earned rest would do you good." The lady of the house stood in the doorway as the young witch looked about the room.

Narcissa felt a pang of sadness as she realised that Magdelena would be the closest thing to a daughter she would ever have. She had always wanted Draco to have a sister, that maybe he would be the protective big brother or that the house wouldn't seem so empty with them bickering. Lucius however wouldn't hear of it, he was happy to have a son to carry the Malfoy name and that was all he needed.

"I'll let you get settled in. Goodnight, Magdelena."

Elena nodded, turning away from Narcissa as the door closed quietly behind her leaving her to the comfort of her solitude. She was so tired. Her eyes felt dry and lids heavy.

The white haired witch sat on the side of the bed, her cat shuffling closer to her hand for some petting. Elena sighed, her fingers tangling deep into the fluff of Humphrey's blue coloured fur. It was in times like this where she wished she had an owl, so she could write to Lucas.

Lucas might not know what to do, but he offered her comfort. That was one of his best traits; he was an excellent listener, not the type that would turn your problems into something about them. No, Lucas would always understand.

Elena lowered herself back onto the bed, the array of cushions deflating as she settled into them. Humphrey crawled up to nuzzle into the crook of her neck, purring softly as she stroked down his back.

"Oh Humph, you silly cat," she laughed at his need for attention. She slowly pulled up the quilts around them, cocooning them warmth and in that moment, Elena was content. She drifted off, her breathing even and eyes fluttered shut.

Downstairs in the drawing room Draco was with his mother. The blonde haired relatives sat by the fireplace that was roaring with magical embers. It was a thoughtful silence they sat in, the air tense. When suddenly, Draco spoke up, "She doesn't want to marry me, Mother,"

"I know but it is for the best and not just because your father wishes it." Narcissa spoke quietly, fearing that Lucius would wake even though he was resting in their bedroom upstairs.

"I don't understand," the young wizard sighed exasperatedly, looking to his mother with questioning eyes.

"You will in time, my darling." Draco nearly growled; he hated vague answers especially ones that implied he would have to wait for a real answer, but he held it back as his mother had given this answer. "Until that time, Draco, you need to get Magdelena to like you at least."

"I will try."

"My dear boy, you will do more than try. Merlin knows you love a challenge." That much was true, despite Draco's easy childhood with things being given to him without a second asking, he did love a challenge, even more so if the challenge was a girl.

Draco smiled broadly at the witch, who returned his boyish grin with a soft smile.

"Well Mother, I suppose I should get to bed. We've had a long night." He pushed up from the arm chair he had been sat in and kissed his mother goodnight with a peck to her cheek.

"Goodnight, my darling."

Draco left the room, leaving his mother to her sombre thoughts as he ascended the stairs. Silently he planned the seduction of Magdelena. Debating on being a gentlemen in his efforts or if he would stay true to his nature and make her want him in the most erotic way he could.

The young wizard loved his reputation for being a womaniser, one because it was true and two because it made using young witches all the easier. He, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini had bets on who could have the most girls by the end of the year. Blaise and Draco would always leave the other boys in the dust, but Draco always came out on top much to Zabini's annoyance.

The fair wizard walked down the corridor towards his bedroom at the end of the hall. Suddenly wondering what room his mother had put Elena in. He quietly opened each door a slither, closing them when they had no occupant. When he came to the third door on the left, he opened the door with more vigour, slowing with a grimace when he spotted Elena's feminine form curled up under the blankets. Draco peeked around the side expecting the beautiful young witch to be glaring at him from the bed with her wand at the ready, but she stayed laid on her side the rise and fall of the covers indicating she still slept.

Feeling confident that he wouldn't wake her, Draco crept into the room to get a better glimpse of Elena. He stood at the end of the bed, eyes grazing the blankets that covered but tucked around her lithe body. Her face soft and feminine in sleep, whereas he had grown accustomed to her furrowed brow and angry pout. But in her moment of vulnerability she looked angelic with her thick dark eyelashes pressed against her full youthful cheeks and her full even lips parted softly. Her shiny white-silver hair curled about her like a halo across the berry coloured pillows.

Magdelena Le Fay was a prize to be won among men that was for sure. Even now at the age of fourteen there was promise of the woman she would grow to be. But she would lose the full childlike cheeks and slightness in her frame.

Draco understood why his father wanted him to marry her so desperately. She was beautiful, intelligent and from a pure blood family of wealth and stature. That was all Elena was to his father, but from three years of school with this girl he knew her to be quietly confident, ambitious, stubborn and a damn good witch.

But above all, he knew that she would fight for her life and that meant there was no way she would give up to him easily.


	9. House Elves and Libraries

_Didn't I close the curtains last night?_

Elena groaned, tossing about in her bed before moving her arm to cover her eyes from the light that always managed to pass her closed eyelids. She felt something soft tickle at her nose and angrily brushed it away but it continued, getting worse by flicking back and forth across her face.

Irritated, she flew into a sitting position. The cause of her tickly nose - which happened to be Humphrey, meowed loudly and darted into the corner of a room that Elena was sure wasn't her bedroom. She gazed about the room in confusion. That wasn't her wardrobe. That wasn't her chandelier and this certainly wasn't her bed!

That's when she remembered, she was in Malfoy Manor. Practically a prisoner to the boy she was engaged to marry.

With a comical pop a rather shaken house elf was stood at the end of the four poster bed she was seated upon.

"Ah mistress, Dillon was supposed to accompany you to breakfast." He bowed so that his long nose pressed against the wooden floor. His rags of clothing, dirty and ill fitted on his skinny form. It made Elena miss Beau terribly.

"Thank you, Dillon. I'll be ready to come down in a moment. Would you show me where the bathroom is?" Elena decided that if she was to attract the Malfoy heir she would look her best always. As this was just step one of the plans to ruin her family's arrangement with the Malfoys.

The scruffy and beaten house elf shuffled around the bed to stand by her side, his eyes turned downward in a form of respect. Elena felt a sharp tug at her chest as she looked at him. She reached down and took hold his cold and bandaged hands. In shock the withering creature looked up with wide eyes.

"Mistress, Dillon is sorry-!" He squeaked. She hushed him, before smiling.

"Please don't be afraid of me, Dillon. I won't ever hurt you, you can trust me." Dillon squeezed her hand gently before grinning broadly and his whole demeanour lifted into a bright spark. "Do they hurt you?" She asked, knowing that from the bruises and bandages that riddled Dillon's little form the answer was surely yes.

"Only Master does, Mistress. Sometimes Master tells Dillon to punish himself because Master hasn't time for elves." His smile faltering slightly as he spoke of Lucius. Elena felt the hatred she had for the wicked wizard swell further.

"Well, I'd hate for you to get in trouble. I'll be quick I promise, Dillon."

The small elf led Elena out of the room and into the room across the hall. It was a large bathroom with porcelain fixtures and a huge bathtub with a shower head. As much as Elena would like to have a bath, she refused to let Dillon be attacked for the luxury of taking her time.

"Thanks, Dillon. You can wait in my room if you'd like?" Dillon nodded happily before apparating out the bathroom for Elena to bathe.

With swiftness Elena didn't know she possessed, she showered and towel dried her silver locks. She brushed her teeth and then her hair before wrapping herself in a robe and stepping out the bathroom.

"Elena, this is a pleasure I wasn't expecting for a while. Coming to join me in bed were you?"

How Elena hated that arrogant tone and devilishly handsome face that eagerly checked out her compromising attire. Elena tightened her grip on her robe at the neck before shooting Draco the most pointed glare she could manage.

"You wish, Malfoy. It's just you and your hand again, as always." She snapped, before leaving with a flick of her icy hair in his smirking face. He turned as she approached her bedroom, watching the smooth sway of her hips and mile long legs that were hardly covered by the short bathrobe.

Elena closed the door behind her with a bit more force than necessary and leant against the door with a deep exhale. Feeling rather disgruntled from the unexpected meeting with Malfoy outside the bathroom, Elena then proceeded to get dressed to join her in-laws for breakfast.

Dillon was stood by the bed with a twinkle in his eyes, he moved to the wardrobe and pulled open the doors. There were many, many items of clothing inside that Elena was sure wasn't from her suitcase that she brought. They were very dark and gothic, which oddly enough Elena found that she liked. The fabrics were lace, velvet, leather, silk and taffeta. Corsets and very classically witchy outfits filled the space that were everything from feminine and conservative to sexy and risqué.

Elena wondered whether these were some of Narcissa's old clothes, but they appeared to have never been worn and were made for a slighter frame than the mother of one who had a fuller figure in the sense that she had curves and a small waist rather than being thick.

"Dillon thinks that mistress should wear this one!" Elena looked from the wardrobe to see the outfit Dillon had chosen. It was a black lace shirt that tied in a bow at the neck, the torso of the shirt had a nude slip to cover all the essentials and he had paired it with a tight green velvet skirt that was corseted across the back. It was not something she would have chosen herself. She was less dark in the way she dressed herself, in more feminine colours but she knew that it showed just enough flesh to draw the eye of Draco. A flash of leg and lace always had men drooling at the mouth, or so she had witnessed from her mother.

"Good idea, Dillon. I'll just put this on." Elena pulled on some lingerie she found in the drawers of the wardrobe. For a fourteen year old, she did own some rather mature items. But she was forced into adult situations, and as such did not think of herself as fourteen as many other teenage girls feel.

Elena dressed, pulling on some dark green socks and her lace up biker boots that she had salvaged from her suitcase. With a deep cleansing breath, Elena went through her plan once again in her head before she stepped out the bedroom with Dillon by her side, looking to her in almost reassurance.

She found comfort in this, having someone by her side.

"The Masters and Mistress will be downstairs. Come, come. Dillon will show you." The scrawny house elf pulled at Elena's hand, dragging her through the many corridors and down the staircase into the hall, where he waited with her by the entrance to the dining room where she could hear the clutter of people eating, and quiet conversation. Looking down at Dillon one last time, she mustered the confidence to walk in to the dining room.

The huge room was centred on the long dining table that took up most of the room. It was glossy and dark carved intricately with spiralling snakes up the legs. At the head of the table at the far end of the room sat Lucius Malfoy, who was reading the Daily Prophet while sipping on a cup of tea. He glanced at her over the newspaper and quirked an eyebrow before returning to the article he was reading.

To Lucius right was Draco, who had a full English breakfast on his plate with all the trimmings including bubble and squeak and black pudding. He watched Elena from the corner of his sparkling silver eye with a sly smile on his face as he drunk from a tall glass of pumpkin juice. It was odd seeing Malfoy out of uniform. He was wearing a button down shirt that had a small Malfoy monogram on the front pocket and a pair of tailored navy blue trousers that made his legs appear even longer.

Elena moved to sit by Narcissa who was opposite Draco. She had a copy of 'Spella Weekly' laid on the table which she was reading quietly over her poached eggs and toast.

"Good morning, Magdelena. Did you sleep well?" Asked Lucius with an air of uninterest as he turned the page of his newspaper that had a picture of Sirius Black on the front, the caption was 'Black Disappeared!' It seemed that Sirius Black would never be caught.

"Yes, thank you." Elena was at loss for words. Her socialite upbringing was useless in trying to think of what to say to the man that had forced her into an arranged marriage with his son.

"Dillon! You stupid elf! Ask our guest what she would like for breakfast!" He bellowed, his face turning hard as Dillon hurried over to the table.

"What would mistress like?" He asked, shaking like a scared puppy refusing to meet Elena's eyes.

"I'll have some porridge and pumpkin juice." Elena knew she would have to act like her parents would expect her to at home, where she wouldn't thank Beau or treat him with kindness and she would do so but mercifully and as a friend when they were alone. Merlin knows she needed someone to talk to in this tomb of a house.

The elf disappeared with a pop and then returned seconds later with a pumpkin juice.

"Mistress' porridge will be ready in a moment." He dipped low, his hands clasped and nose hitting the floor with the speed of his bow. Elena winced; she hated how much elves would do to please their masters. He rose and with met Elena's wince with bush baby eyes before he apparated away.

"Will you be taking Magdelena on a tour of the manor today, Draco?" asked Narcissa, looking up from her magazine to smile at her son. Draco seemed indecisive on if he was pleased or not about the idea but after a pointed look from Narcissa, Draco appeared defeated and agreed.

"Of course, Mother." He sighed, looking up from his breakfast to give his mother a warm smile before glancing to Elena and winking. It made her sick, she scrunched up her face in disgust and turned away from her insufferable fiancé.

With another pop Elena found Dillon stood by her side with a bowl of steaming porridge with sliced banana on the top and a spiral of honey.

"Forgive Dillon for being slow." He said and presented her with the food like an offering to a god. She smiled sadly at him before taking the warm bowl from his bandaged hands and placing it on the table.

"Thanks," she whispered from the corner of her mouth as she picked up her spoon and delved into the creamy oats. Dillon hid his smile and apparated away.

After breakfast Elena found herself being dragged about Malfoy Manor with the bane of her existence, Draco Malfoy. The name left a bitter taste in her mouth and a tightening in her stomach.

They were in the hall having been dragged about the kitchens, dining room and sitting room there was one or two rooms on the ground floor that had been unexplored.

"This," drawled Draco with a bored expression on his handsome features "Is the library." He motioned towards a large ancient looking wooden door with snakes curling around the handle into a scaly door knob. His long pale fingers grasped it and turned. The door swung open with a creak and exposed a beautiful room with bookcases to the ceiling filled with rows upon rows of rare and dark books. In the middle of the room was a seating area made up of two chesterfield sofas covered in deep luxurious brown leather with a matching armchair set to the side. In the centre stood a short table that had even more books scattered about as if they were someone's favourite with dog eared pages and beaten covers.

The room was warm and cosy. The bookcases lined all the walls, Elena discovered as she came further into it.

"I can tell you like this room." Elena could almost hear him sneering without even having to look at him. Quickly she masked her wonder for the library and turned to him with a glare.

"Remember when I told you I'd cut off your testicles if you ever kissed me again? I think I might just cut them off now to save some poor girl the regret that comes with liking a Malfoy." She growled feeling the courage in her surge into a fire.

Draco chuckled, the deep melodious noise doing insane things to Elena's stomach.

"So you admit you like me then?" He watched her for any reaction, but took her silence as confirmation. "I don't need to hear you say it to know it's true. I felt it last night at dinner."

Elena narrowed her eyes into slits before striding towards Draco and taking hold of the precious Malfoy crown jewels. She watched his eyes darken hungrily as she grasped the flesh in her cupped hands.

"And like I don't know you like me." She whispered; feeling the fire burn her insides up until her eyes smouldered. "I know that you want me, Draco. You could have every girl at Hogwarts but you would still want me and you cannot deny it." With a firm squeeze she released him and flitted away needing the distance as she regained her composure.

Elena didn't know where the fire came from. It certainly wasn't her will that compelled her to do something so wild and so unlike herself. She moved to sit on the settee, sighing as she settled.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're just ignorant." Elena turned back to look at Draco, his usually well groomed hair looked mussed and sexy, and his eyes were dark and dangerous.

"How am I ignorant?" Elena exhaled, feeling out of breath.

"Ignorant for thinking you'll be able to get out of _this_." He motioned between the two of them, "Regardless of whether I don't want an engagement to you or you don't want one to me – we have no choice. Just be thankful you're not getting married to a noble git like Potter."

"Potter? Harry Potter? I don't think you realise how much of a slimy arse you are! You're too focused on your damn reputation to see how much of an arrogant, proud idiot you've grown into! Harry Potter thinks of others, whereas you, Malfoy, only think of how to make yourself look better than him and all because you want the acceptance of your father!"

Elena knew she'd hit the nail on the head when Draco looked back at her with shock. After a while she wondered if Draco would have a comeback, it was almost always that he would have the last word.

"Like you don't know what that's like. What it's like to try to get one word of encouragement or pride from your father instead of disappointment. Elena, you of all people know what that's like."

Was Draco Malfoy admitting to being an arse? Was he likening his situation to Elena's? Well they did have some things in common in that aspect. Both of them coming from a pureblood family with expectations of their heirs, they wanted glory and wealth and respect from the wizarding world. They wanted above all power, and to have that power taken from them by an ordinary boy with a scar on his forehead was a blow that no family especially the Malfoys wanted.

"Do you want to marry me?" Elena grew quiet pondering on the question, if he said no, would he join her in her pursuit of freedom or would he ruin the plan just to spite her.

"If I had to, I would." Vague, too vague.

"If you had the choice, Malfoy, would you still marry me?"

Draco moved to sit on the arm chair next to Elena, staring at the floor as though it would give him the answer. He sat with his legs spread and his arms resting on his knees. He was silent before he looked back up at Elena with hard silver eyes full of determination.

"No."


	10. Seduction

Draco was perched on the edge of the armchair with his eyes holding Elena's gaze in liquid steel. He watched for some sort of reaction from her, a twitch or any emotion. But Elena held up her poker face well considering all the strange sinking feelings she had from her fiancés admission.

Why did she feel disappointed? She had this theory that even though they were being forced into marriage, that he didn't dislike the idea as much as she did. She should feel pleased, relieved even but somehow she just felt saddened by it. She hated herself for liking him and for wanting him to like her. But of course she was just another girl to Malfoy. Another twisted game of cat and mouse until he got what he wanted.

She nodded, not giving her irritating emotions away but confirming that she had heard his blunt answer. 'No', he didn't want to marry her. He wanted independence as much as she did, although his need for acceptance from his father fuelled the agreement to marry her.

"You're quiet," he said, his voice laced with humour and eyes sparkling.

"I'm thinking," she snapped. After a tense moment of silence, she let her thoughts spill. "How much do you want freedom, Draco?"

"That depends on what having freedom entails," he replied, eyes hardening again as he straightened his back to lean into the chair.

"Well, it's all down to how far this goes."

"How far what goes? What are you scheming, Elena?"

Magdelena smiled mischievously, "I'm not scheming." What she had been planning was rather cruel in terms of betraying trust. She would be playing him at his own game.

"What are you smiling about?" he growled, losing his patience.

"I was planning on ruining our engagement." She answered, twirling a lock of silver hair around her fingers.

Draco laughed.

"And just how were you going to do that then?" He asked with sarcasm dripping from his drawling tones.

"I was planning on seducing you actually, Malfoy," she paused at his amused smirk, looking up from her snowy hair to catch his thoroughly amused smirk and quirked blonde eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, it's easy! Want to see?" She teased before throwing her hair over her shoulder and composing herself.

"Now, would you like me to be Pansy Parkinson or Lavender Brown?"

"I'd rather you were neither, they're both insufferable." He groaned, eyes following Elena as she got up from the sofa.

"Come on, I know you and Pansy have-"

"Have what? Shagged? Don't you think that's punching a bit below my weight?"

"She talks about it like you have sex with her regularly."

"She wishes." He sneered. "No, I've not shagged Pansy."

"What about Lavender Brown then?"

"You think I'd lower myself to have sex with some self-righteous Gryffindor?" He scowled with his jaw clenched.

"Maybe not, but what about me?" Elena's made her voice turn raspy and light.

"You?"

Elena prowled towards him slowly, purposefully and Draco couldn't draw his eyes away. When she reached him she unhurriedly sank to her knees and looked up at him with a heated stare. She bit her lip gently before she let her hands trail lazily up his suited legs. She lingered on his thighs before teasingly smoothing them back down the insides of his calves and then back up moving closer to the junction of his legs with every movement.

She could hear his breathing become laboured and saw his hands fisting at his sides as he fought to keep his control. She leaned up closer to his face while her hands finally came to rest on his hardening length. Elena could feel the sweet heat of his ragged breath on her lips as she came tantalisingly close to pressing hers against his own.

All of a sudden she delved in, remembering things Pansy had told her that drove boys wild. She cupped his swollen shaft and traced the shape of it through his trousers. Bringing her hands together she began stroking the length of him up and down, surprised of the size of him.

She flicked her gaze back to his and found herself fascinated with the darkness his clear grey eyes. Elena loved seeing his eyes squeeze tight as she held and fondled with his balls through the fabric, she enjoyed seeing the expression on his face, and the way she had power over him.

Smoothly she lent down to press a soft kiss against his neck before whispering, "See Draco. I can seduce you."

He groaned loudly before bringing his hands up to tangle them deeply in her white mane, which curled down her back and shoulders around her, making almost a curtain around their faces.

Elena's jade eyes were bright and playful as she nipped his ear.

"You think I don't know how men work, but I'm far less naïve than you've been led to believe."

"Apparently so," he answered his voice taking a rough turn as he pulled her slim form down onto his lap where he grinded up into her round backside. She could feel his arousal press into her and it made her nervous and heat pool in her stomach.

"I think I've proven my point now, no need to take it any further." She warned.

"Not unless we want to," he whispered hotly into her ear before licking into the shell of it. Elena pursed her lips to stop a moan that threatened to escape from her. "You are so tense when you're on the receiving end, snowflake. Relax!"

Elena felt herself become as stiff as wood at the nickname.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm warning you. If you do not let me go I will blast your balls off."

He sighed before holding his hands up in defeat. Elena pushed away from the comforting yet very uncomfortable position against him and strode away from him, aiming to get as much distance as she could manage without having to leave the room. She stood by one of the bookcases, absently tracing her fingers over the spines of the books that lined the tall case.

"So, what do you plan to do now?" He said, breaking the strained silence between them.

"Honestly, I have no idea." She answered, taking a book from the shelf and reading the front. It wasn't a book she'd ever heard of or seen in the Hogwarts Library.

"Not the faintest idea?" He asked with a disappointed frown.

"Not anymore. I was just going to get you to like me and then betray you, so you would annul the engagement." She turned back to him, with the tome in her hand. "But apparently you'd have no say over whether we get married or not either."

He shook his head, "Not with the way my mother is talking."

"You're mother?" Elena sat back down on the chesterfield, liking the way the quilted leather felt against her bare legs.

"She said that we would need each other when the time came." Draco hated how everything was so vague and spoken in riddles nowadays.

"Now I think about it, my mother said something weird the night of the ball. She said that Voldemort would return this year at Hogwarts." Elena remembered her mother's soft words and haunted eyes. Her mother's visions were accurate and not to be ignored.

"How does she know that? The Dark Lord is long gone." Draco replied, trying to reassure them both.

"My mother is a seer, and a skilled one at that. Do you think they've have planned this?" Suddenly feeling slightly betrayed by her mother.

"I doubt it, but they might be trying to protect us by keeping us together." That was more likely, Elena had to admit. Her mother had said she would try to protect her.

Magdelena got up from the settee and brushed off her velvet skirt, which allowed a surprising about of movement despite the way it clung to her and its corseted back. She smoothed her silver hair that had become wild during her test of her seduction skills.

"Well, are you going to show me about the manor or sit here and dream of me touching you again?" She smiled, walking towards the door.

"You wish, snowflake. But if you insist," He got up from the armchair and joined Elena by the door, before continuing the exploration of Malfoy Manor.

Elena discovered there was only one entrance and exit to the manor and that was where she came in last night. She found the garden to be pleasant but not as spectacular as her mother's gardens at home. So, she found the most comfort in the library where she could read rare material and books to her hearts content, although unfortunately she had to spend such time with Draco.

Narcissa had asked Elena to accompany her out a few times, which was awkward but Elena loved getting out of the rather empty house. She had breakfast, lunch and dinner with the Malfoys every day and found that they weren't unlike her own family.

But as days went past Elena felt more and more like a bird in a cage, she knew that if the engagement went ahead that this would be her life. A life unfulfilled and boring.


End file.
